


婚戒与欢愉

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 一切都按照他预想的那样，他知道再过几个月，他那天真的下属就会发现自己已经知道他这位新婚妻子有着波兰血统的事情，然后他就会惊惶地过来求救，然后他就会得到他想要的。这当然有条件，海德里希乐意慨他人之慷，却绝不做没好处的施舍：你得到你的婚戒，我得到的欢愉。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	婚戒与欢愉

他将他从那一团糟的生活中拯救出来，就像在雨天拯救了一只流浪猫。

而现在，他的流浪猫正坐在他家沙发上精细地掸着袖子上的污渍，看起来好像真有一块被雨淋湿的毛要舔似的。

“让我看看。”

他俯身掰过他的脸，像打量牲口一般左右端详他的下颌。那里有一片红红的印子，盐酸没有使他毁容，却烧断了他与妻子间仅存的一点感情。

“你得离婚。”

他不知多少次对他这样说，多到刚出口就觉得厌弃。但瓦尔特第一次没有反驳，只是沉默地坐在那儿，他看起来那么小只，仿佛只要稍微弯下手臂就可以将他整个儿地圈在怀里。

海德里希起身离开，回来时手里多了两只杯子。“喝了它，”他将其中一杯递过去。瓦尔特安静地照做了，麦芽威士忌平稳了他的情绪，让他的脸上渐渐有了血色。

“你值得更好的。”海德里希试图望进他的眼睛， “你还年轻，现在还来得及。”

“还有吗？”他的下属朝他晃晃杯子。

海德里希没有说话，他直直地盯着他的眼睛，然后直起身来。

“你总有一天要面对它。”

瓦尔特的不良情绪从来不会持续太久，又或者他只是不会将它表现得太久，三天后他又有说有笑地跟在他们夫妻后面，像是莱因哈德凭空长出来的尾巴。丽娜不明白为什么，但这显然是她丈夫的意思。瓦尔特那时已经二十八岁了，看起来却像刚从大学毕业没多久，随着时间的推移他早已不像刚来柏林时那样谨小慎微，然而有一点没变，他总是那么机灵又讨人喜欢。他跟着他们一同出入音乐会，光顾剧院、画展以及一些社交场合，甚至是骑马。丽娜本以为他同自己一样是个新手，可令人意外的，他已经是名优秀的骑手。

“他真可爱。”

那天她和莉莉在树下乘凉的时候，对方突然说道。她是马克思 · 德 · 克里尼斯的妻子，同她丈夫一起在罗斯上尉的马场里学习马术，因为身材娇小而能够在马场里拥有一匹自己的专属坐骑。丽娜顺着她的目光望过去，正好看到自己的丈夫和他的下属一同从树林里出来。此时正是黄昏，成群的飞鸟掠过平原的上空，草尖落满了夕阳，在傍晚的风里飒飒作响。瓦尔特穿着裁剪得体的猎装，胸有成竹地牵着缰绳，显得从容自信。跨坐在马背上很好地弥补了他身高上的不足，同时突出了他优美的线条，海德里希不时回身与他说些什么，年轻人的脸上始终是温和腼腆的笑意。

“他看起来就像个从阿耳卡狄亚森林里跑出来的年轻喀戎。”

莉莉将手中的烟头掐灭，悠悠地说。

“你的丈夫一定很喜欢他，”她突然回过头来冲她笑，顿了一顿：“我丈夫也很喜欢。”

丽娜没有接话，她定定地看着不远处的两人，目光变幻。莱因哈德亲昵地注视着身边的下属，眼中是平日罕见的温暖，那样的洒脱自然，随意地令人心安。然而不知怎么，她觉得那笑容里含有太多东西，无法一眼看到底。

她的心里忽然有种奇异的预感————一种模模糊糊的直觉，远远地逼来。她相信自己的丈夫，但是更相信自己的感觉：海德里希对女性无穷的追求人尽皆知，但外面也偶有一些奇怪的传闻。它们来自四面八方，从千丝万缕的流言中剥离而出，如芒在背，如鲠在喉。也许从很早的时候他就偏离了轨道，也许从一开始他的心思就另有所属，也许她当初就不应该让那个青年进入他们的生活。

两个沉浸在自己世界里的人没有发现，其中一位的妻子已在角落将这一幕尽收眼底。望着他们远去的背影，帝国保安局局长妻子的眼神晦暗不明，如同雷雨前的天空。

他们消磨整个黄昏和夜晚用来打桥牌，并且总要拉来第四个人：有时是海德里希的同事，但更多时候是丽娜的好友。他们轮换着组队，莱因哈德总能如愿叫到庄家，而他会让瓦尔特做他的明手，不光因为他总能算出对家手里牌数，还因为他记分时咬着指节的模样十分有趣（如果在对家就会变得十分可恨）。两个男人也许在智商上略胜一筹，但总队长的妻子却是牌桌上的老手，因此总能互有输赢，就这样一直持续到深夜。

然而这天瓦尔特却似乎不在状态，不光心不在焉，还带着他连输几盘。莱因哈德几次想要开口询问却总是欲言又止，他想，自己应该是知道答案的。

未能说出口的话语像是腐烂在桶里的坏酒，散发出一片无人问津的酸败。在海德里希夫妇走后，舒伦堡一个人在空荡荡的大厅里坐了一会。火光在他的眼中跳动，他的手指在牌堆里随意拨拉，最后挑出一张扔进壁炉，然后起身离开。

金发的王子在火里化为灰烬。

无论丽娜用了什么办法试图挽回丈夫的心，她的手段显然不够高明。费马恩岛上发生的事件并没有成功破坏他们之间的连结，据缪勒后来的汇报，只是一杯轻飘飘的毒酒，甚至里面到底有没有毒都不能确定。之后的日子里海德里希依然热衷与他“最亲爱的瓦尔特”结伴同行，好像一切都不曾发生。接着，像是为了报复她似的，后者甚至提议开办一个名为沙龙的妓院。海德里希回家的时间越来越少，他那该死的下属显然用某种卑劣又见不得人的手段拢住了她丈夫的心。

生活是高脚杯里黑得发亮的葡萄酒，是留声机里玛丽卡 · 洛克的靡靡之音，是落在领口忘记擦掉的半个唇印，三个性格迥异的人心怀鬼胎地相处其间。时间一点一滴过去，每个人都在慢慢走向被上帝标记好的地点，在这两年的时间里丽娜拥有了她的第一个女儿，海德里希门前的副官换了两茬，舒伦堡在自己的不懈努力和眼巴巴的期待下终于官升两级————虽然与他上司的阶位还有段不短的距离，但这似乎并没有影响他们成天鬼混在一起。

天气逐渐转凉，几场雨过后，柏林大街上的落叶铺了薄薄一层。为了应对元首接下来入侵欧洲的计划，保安局愈加忙碌起来，广播里开始循环播放对抗英格兰的宣传，每个人都像是被上足了发条的玩偶般不停地围着同一个目标旋转。白昼的时间在缩短，夜幕降临得更早，在一个宣告秋季正式到来的十月，瓦尔特再婚了。

新娘是名保险商的女儿，比瓦尔特小九岁，却比他高了半个头。还是个小姑娘，海德里希不无惋惜地想到。一切都按照他预想的那样，他知道再过几个月，他那天真的下属就会发现自己已经知道他这位新婚妻子有着波兰血统的事情，然后他就会惊惶地过来求救，然后他就会得到他想要的。这当然有条件，海德里希乐意慨他人之慷，却绝不做没好处的施舍：你得到你的婚戒，我得到的欢愉。

他前来乞求的那晚天空真的下了雨，他站在他下榻的酒店门前，脸色苍白地如同一个鬼魂。海德里希容许他进了屋，没有再建议他离婚，只是如往常一样递给他一只杯子，看着他缓慢而顺从地喝光了里面的东西。

他们很快就协商到了床上。然而就在快要进入状态时瓦尔特突然剧烈挣扎起来，海德里希死死钳着他，突然一口咬在他的后颈上，像是凶猛的雄性猫科动物那样强制交配。瓦尔特像一只被叼住的仓鼠般发出一声短促而又尖细的惊叫，小腿无力地蹬了两下。海德里希知道这种挣扎不会持续多久，他很快就会筋疲力竭，就会放弃抵抗，被爱抚，被照顾，最终在激烈的亲热中达到高潮的绵软与恍惚。

当一切平息下来之后，靠着瓦尔特指间婚戒发出的微弱光芒，莱因哈德在黑暗中找到了他的手。他摸索着与他十指相扣，俯身亲吻他还散发着余热的颈窝，像每次做过之后那样与他温存。大雨渐渐转小，最后淅淅沥沥地停了，稀疏的星辰遥望着深海般的夜色，莱因哈德看向窗外，他知道再过一会儿，天就会亮，西面是黑夜的最后残余，而在东边，在顶风的方向，则是一天的开始。

然后再过一会儿，他们就会分道扬镳，就会各奔东西，就像过去五年里的无数个清晨那样。

**End**


End file.
